Alan Prieto
Alan Prieto is a voice actor and Mexican broadcaster, he is known for being the voice of the baby Stewie Griffin in Family Guy, since the fourth season, Baymax in the Big Hero franchise, Leonardo in the 2012 animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and that of Joffrey Baratheon in Game of Thrones, among others. He can be recognized by his sharp tone of voice, but at the same time emanates airs of maturity. Voices *Bunny Bow *Sunny Screen Trivia *Both he and Yehonatan Magon voiced Leonardo from the 2012 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" in their respective languages. **Javier Olguín, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Talya Barkay, Elise Langenoja, Raúl Solo and Sukekiyo Kameyama also worked on the 2012 version of the series. There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the franchise: ***Hiroko Emori, Rainer Schmitt, Daiki Nakamura, Hideyuki Umezu, Dariusz Odija, Håkan Mohede, Herman López, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Masayuki Omoro, Simcha Barbiro, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Tomohiro Nishimura, Bin Shimada, Talya Barkay ("again"), Hidenari Ugaki, Gérard Boucaron, Kenji Utsumi, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki and Jorge Roig ("the 1987 version"). ***Hidenari Ugaki (again), Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi and Dariusz Odija ("again") ("the 2003 version"). ***Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon ("again"), Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, Toshiharu Sakurai, Caspar Phillipson, ("again") Alan Prieto, Oliver Rohrbeck, Víctor Ugarte, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi ("the films"). *He, Waldemar Barwiński and Erik Skjøld voiced Brock from Pokémon in their respective languages. **Adriana Casas, Loukas Frangoulis, Piotr Bąk, Paul Disbergen, Mikołaj Klimek, Bartosz Martyna, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Dor Srugo, Mildred Barrera, Roberto Gutiérrez, Finn Poncin, Hinako Sasaki, Shinichirō Miki, Hisao Egawa, Javier Olguín, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Katsuji Mori, Susa Saukko, Janusz Wituch, Pasi Ruohonen, Dariusz Błażejewski, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Junichi Kanemaru, Artur Pontek, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Josie Yee, Diana Pérez, Grzegorz Drojewski, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Mayra Arellano, Sander de Heer, Hiroko Emori, Naomi Shindō, Justyna Bojczuk, Miłogost Reczek, Tsutomu Densaka, Bruno Coronel, Xóchitl Ugarte, Miguel Ángel Leal, Noriko Shitaya, Anna Gajewska, Gaby Ugarte, Hiro Nakajima, Roberto Mendiola, Chikara Osaka, Kan Tanaka, Yohei Nishina, Salvador Reyes, Yuri Shiratori, Bin Shimada, Ángel Amorós, Kenta Miyake, Keiko Toda, Octavio Rojas, Masaharu Satō, Trond Teigen, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Talya Barkay, Yehonatan Magon, Kumiko Higa, Nir Ron, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Scott Maurstad, Olga Kuznetsova, Jan Kulczycki, Moisés Iván Mora, Tomohiro Nishimura, Piotr Bajtlik, Hideki Takahashi, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Krystyna Kozanecka, Masayuki Omoro, Simen Sand, Gadi Levy, Paweł Szczesny, Leonardo García, Dafnis Fernández, Adrian Perdjon, Gerardo García, Józef Mika, Lena Meieran, Manuel Campuzano, César Árias, Dulce Guerrero, Armando Coria, Salvador Serrano, Leyla Rangel, Samuel Harjanne, Cezary Kwieciński, Hikaru Midorikawa, Juha Paananen, Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque, José Ángel Torres, Elise Langenoja, Markus Bäckman, Jorge Ornelas, Henri Piispanen, Arto Nieminen, Timo Kinzel, Katharina von Keller and Pauli Virta have also worked on “Pokémon”. *Both he and Tokuyoshi Kawashima, who also voices Sunny Screen, voiced Baymax from Disney's "Big Hero 6" in their respective languages. *He, Hisayo Mochizuki, Manuel Campuzano, Roberto Mendiola, Salvador Reyes, Noriko Shitaya, Shinichirō Miki, Hideo Ishikawa, Edson Matus, Liliana Barba, Víctor Ugarte, Irina Índigo, Isabel Romo, Masaharu Satō, Kenta Miyake, Junko Noda, Houko Kuwashima, Shōto Kashii, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Eduardo Garza, José Luis Orozco, Humberto Vélez, Gerardo Reyero and Kiyoyuki Yanada have all worked on "Bleach". *He, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Juan Navarro Torelló, Yuta Odagaki, César Díaz Capilla, Ángel Amorós, Stan Limburg and Nigel Pilkington have all worked on "Inazuma Eleven". *He, Edson Matus and Nozomu Sasaki have all worked on Blood +. *He, Paul Disbergen, Mykola Koziy, Jakub Szydłowski, Reinder van der Naalt and Waldemar Barwiński have all worked on "Barnyard". *He, Bruno Coronel, Kenta Miyake, Irwin Daayán, Gérard Boucaron, Jan Kulczycki and Eddie Glen have all worked on "Beyblade". Category:Voice actors